


Painted Smile[title may change]

by ButterfliesNeverDie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FTM, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterfliesNeverDie/pseuds/ButterfliesNeverDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>People tend to think they understand, at least on some level, gender dysphoria. Of course, even with research and the person perhaps knowing another who has been diagnosed with the disorder[as it is called in psychology], they never end up having a true grasp on it. Not unless they've gone through the pain themself. I decided, as a friend of several who have had such a 'problem' and one who has it myself, that I would like to make a new take on the whole Naruko fanfiction that circulates so often, or even the whole Naruto gets turned into a girl idea. I hope the many who proceed to read this find it interesting and informative, and I welcome critique happily.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> People tend to think they understand, at least on some level, gender dysphoria. Of course, even with research and the person perhaps knowing another who has been diagnosed with the disorder[as it is called in psychology], they never end up having a true grasp on it. Not unless they've gone through the pain themself. I decided, as a friend of several who have had such a 'problem' and one who has it myself, that I would like to make a new take on the whole Naruko fanfiction that circulates so often, or even the whole Naruto gets turned into a girl idea. I hope the many who proceed to read this find it interesting and informative, and I welcome critique happily.

Many have thought about or studied the idea of multiple universes, or alternate dimensions, but none of the research has yet been proved true. However, many believe in the idea and while the whole thing is not completely sound, it is also a fun thing to imagine. The whole 'if I had taken this path instead of the other what would happen' scenario is quite interesting and has made many a thoughtful man or woman wish to know.  They have likely guessed how the path would have gone, but nothing has been solid and still there has been no proof something like that is even probable.

This writing challenges the whole idea. It brings in several what ifs, and shows what could have been. Of course, this is all sspeculation,  and quite obviously not proven. You may take it seriously, or not, but perhaps you will enjoy it anyway.

* * *

 

In a perceived alternate world Kushina Uzumaki thought she held a young child she'd be able to see grow up happily and raised by herself and her husband. Thinking she'd given birth to a daughter, both she and her husband had decided on the name Narumi, as it was a good strong name[at least in their opinion]. However, it is not always known that a woman who has gone through quite a lot of pain during a thing like labor, and has been given quite a large amount of pain killers, is not always all there. As her husband was out, and had taken her crying child from her, she'd been unable to leave and help with the fight as the Third Hokage had asked her to sign the birth certificate before she passed out, as she obviously deserved the rest.

It was a mistake, one solidified in the fact that the Uzumaki had been quite hungry. Craving something she'd craved during practically her whole term, the rather out of it woman signed the certificate to be for a Naruto instead of a Narumi. It was an honest mistake on her part, and she'd have said so to someone who asked about her childs name if she had lasted that night. As she did not, no one would know that she'd literally named her child 'fishcake' due to cravings and being practically overdosed on pain meds.

The mother of a child who would have a hard life proceeded to escape and charge out to figt what she had once held behind a seal. She did it to protect those she held dear, but also because she was, in truth, quite a selfish woman.

In the end, both of poor Naruto's parents found themselves dying in the same way as in the most known version of his story; where he was to be sent to an orphanage to live in until he turned but four years old and was allowed to live in his own apartment and given a monthly stipend from the old man who he'd come to see as his grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone. I'll make edits to any mistakes I catch later.


	2. The perceived beginning

Naruto was only four when he realised something was different. While he'd never particularly understood why some people were so adamant about calling him _chan_   instead of _kun_ , he suddenly knew. It didn't make him feel any better to know he was different, and this discovery would be what made him think that everyone hated him because of it, instead of the Kyuubi[which he knew nothing about at all really]. Childish minds are often wont to do such connections, and like usual Naruto decided to go to a certain old man to confirm his suspicions, as at that time only Sarutobi Hiruzen and Teuchi and his daughter really cared about him[at least that he knew of]. So, leaving behind the children who usually ignored his presence due to the involvement of their parents dislike towards him, Naruto headed to the Hokage Tower. Instead of even bothering with the secretary, who tended to sneer at his presence and make him wait a very long time before he was able to talk to his Old Man, Naruto snuck right by her and down the hall. As no one was currently there except for a few Anbu that he knew nothing about, he was able to 'sneak' into the office 'unfound'.

As it was, the Third Hokage knew of the child's presence before he'd even stepped into the hallway leading to his office.

"Old man!"

The usual greeting wasn't filled with as much cheer as it usually was, and the said old man sighed as he slowly pulled his pipe from his mouth. He stared quietly at the child before him, seeing both his successor and his wife as usual and causing a slight pain to his heart. Ignoring the old memories, which was becoming harder and harder in his old age, the Hokage sets down his pipe and smiles kindly at what he perceived to be his grand _daughter_. Such perceptions were to be destroyed seconds later, and only after him uttering the hated 'chan' that tended to make Naruto blow up[though he did not know this as Naruto let him do it for as long as he remembered because he LIKED Sarutobi].

"Yes Naruto-Ch-"

"Don't call me that!"

Left blinking in confusion, Sarutobi felt a shiver run down his back, for some reason coming to the conclusion that what Naruto was to say today would yet again shake his foundations and thoughts about people in general.

"Call me _kun_ , not _chan_. I'm **not a girl** and it's stupid."

Oh. Oh dear.

"Naruto-"

"I know I'm not like the other guys because Kenji ran around without his pants but-"

"He did _WHAT_ -"

"Is it because I'm different down there that people hate me Old man?"

Sarutobi felt a headache slowly coming on, and now he found out that Naruto's increased use of using male pronouns wasn't just, in all likelihood, a phase. Because once the Uzumaki came to any conclusion, changing it was nigh impossible. The young child was like his mother in that regard. 

"No Naruto. You're a wonderful child and if you feel like a kun instead of a chan then I shall abide by your wishes and-"

"I want to become a shinobi."

If Sarutobi had had his pipe in his mouth at that current moment, he had a feeling he might have accidentally swallowed it.

"Aren't you a bit young-"

"Everyone said I'm too weak and look too girly to become one. I'm gonna prove em wrong. Cause any guy can become a shinobi if they want. And I'm gonna be the bestest one ever. Just watch Old Man! And some day I bet you'll be calling me _sama_ too!"

Interrupting seems to have become Naruto's favourite pass-time lately.

"I bet you will."

Honestly, he had no doubt that Naruto would do just that. He was a bit surprised the other hadn't gone even wilder and said he'd become the next Hokage, but in a way he was relieved he hadn't.

"Enroll me in the Academy thing!" And that is how Sarutobi Hiruzen found out what a spit-take felt like.

"Naruto. You're four I don't think-"

"PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEEEEEEEE!"

Finding himself with an arm full of Naruto made him sigh once more. After patting down on the child's hair and telling himself that there was no way Naruto would be able to pass and become a Ninja anytime soon, as the boy had proven time and time again he hated writing and learning things that weren't hands on with a passion, he came up with a compromise. 

"Next year. You'll be entering early then,  but not abnormally so."

"Promise!?"

Chuckling lightly, he gives a nod.

He isn't very surprised when Naruto shoots out of his arms, yells a loud "YEAH!" while fist-bumping the air, and then runs out. He is however, quite relieved he didn't have to try harder to dissuade the other from going to the Academy even earlier. As he's bid time as well, he may be able to persuade Naruto to wait another year too. Yeah. That sounded good.

He'd not remember until much later that he'd had a perceived grand _daughter_ before Naruto came in, and left with a grand ** _son_**.


End file.
